1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotary engine air flow systems, and more particularly to an air flow system for circular rotary engines which provides external air intake for engine cooling and combustion chamber pressurization and faciliates increased fuel efficiency and performance for either air/fuel intake and pressured fuel injection engines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Circular rotary engines and pumps are known in the art, wherein external type fans are used to pass air around external housing fins for cooling, and wherein intake of external air and/or fluid is used during the piston opening motion, creating a vacuum suction and subsequently vacating the chamber on the piston closure stroke or compressing for combustion, through a series of direct chamber intake and exhaust ports.
The air flow system in accordance with the present invention seeks to expand the utilitarian functions of the external air intake and internal engine air flow in circular rotary engines to provide improved engine cooling and combustion chamber pressurization and faciliate increased fuel efficiency and performance for either air/fuel intake and pressured fuel injection engines.
The air flow system in accordance with the present invention is particulary suited for applications in a circular rotary engine of the type described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,809 issued Aug. 6, 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an air flow system for circular rotary engines which provides external air intake for engine cooling and combustion chamber pressurization and faciliates increased fuel efficiency and performance for either air/fuel intake and pressured fuel injection engines. In a circular rotary engine having opposed piston rotors, exterior air is drawn into the engine through intake slots in the engine housing and is then internally pressured in opposite directions by the blades of a central separator fan toward the backside of piston rotor cooling vanes, then directed internally to impeller fans at opposite ends of the engine to increase the air flow pressure for combustion chamber injection and produce piston rotor by-pass air flow for surface cooling. In a circular rotary engine having a single piston rotor and rotor guide flange, exterior air is drawn into the engine through intake slots in the engine housing and is then directed in opposite directions by the surfaces of the rotor and guide flange surfaces toward the backside of the piston rotor cooling vanes, then directed internally to the impeller fans at opposite ends of the engine.